Kiera: The Lost Saiyan
by WarAngel24
Summary: This is a story of Kiera, a Saiyan banished to Earth by Frieza after being named hopeless and weak. The story starts out in a type of thing in Dragonball with Goku's origin of how he came to Earth and was raised then leads up to her meeting Gohan and the Z Fighters and fighting with them in the Cell Saga. Later in the story, OC/G.  I love G/V, but Videl isn't in this story. Sorry!
1. Back Story Part 1

Ok, first chapter. This is just a bio of Kiera's life before she came to Earth and met her 'father' and everything.

Here we go!

* * *

><p>"She's useless, look at her power. She'll mean nothing to us even if she's trained," a guy dressed in armor told a purple and white alien.<p>

"I know that, you imbecile!" the alien shouted at the his soldier. "Get rid of her, now! Or you'll be blasted into dust!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldier agreed with a salute and took off to the infirmary.

The soldier wasn't happy with his order or what he had said, but he was saving this young girl from the awful orders of his ruler.

He finally came to the room and walked in silently. The tiny 4-year old laid there asleep peacefully, not knowing of the orders this man took of her banishing.

The man carefully picked her up, the girl twitching and wrapping her arms on his tough neck. He smiled and started off to the space pods.

She was dreaming of a peaceful place as she was unknowingly carried from her bed. She saw blue skies with white puffs in them, green covered land, crystal blue waters beside tall rocks with patterns of brown and green over the top, and tons of tall trees.

A smile became visible and she snuggled up closer in the guy's arms. He gave a silent laugh as he stared down at her.

He almost felt sad for this girl for her being sent to some unknown planet without even knowing it. He dismissed the feeling quick, for a warrior like him shouldn't even care for anyone besides himself and his orders.

The soldier finally came to the storage area for the ships. He entered and went up to one of the pods.

He took one last look at the girl before setting her in the space pod. She twitched again and curled up in a ball in the seat. The man put in coordinates for a planet he just remembered.

The thing was set and he closed it up. The girl was now behind the red-colored glass of the silver metal, round ship. He pushed the last button and the ship had 3 seconds for take off.

3... The man backed off a few feet to look at the tiny, raven-hair girl who slept on. 2... Sadness overwhelmed him as the he counted with the machine to the last moment.

"1..." he whispered along as he watched the ship blast off into space.

He walked off after a few minutes later and went up to the master.

"Is she gone?" the alien asked him rudely.

"Yes, Lord Frieza, sir," the man answered with a salute.

"Good, now we can get some real work done. Like getting rid of those stupid monkeys once and for all," his ruler said, walking in the other direction of the soldier.

Little did Frieza know this little girl was one of the ones he wanted dead.

* * *

><p>How was the back story? R&amp;R please and tell me how it was! :)<p> 


	2. Back Story Part 2

Ok, so here's the next chapter and be easy on me please! This my first story! Oh and for those of you who don't understand yet, the girl doesn't have a name until she gets to earth.

But let's now begin! :)

* * *

><p>The girl stirred in the ship and her eyes slowly opened when she couldn't stretch her legs far. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes.<p>

_Where am I? _She looked around the 2 feet of room left in the small ship. _A space pod? But I'm still training, aren't I? I wouldn't be sent on a mission without being told, right?_

She looked over the controls and saw the autopilot was set on a lock so she couldn't wreck the ship or something. The landing target was set for one of the sectors Frieza doesn't mention, but she's heard off one of the orders to one of the warriors or soldiers.

It was called Earth in it's native term. But what the 4-year old didn't get was why there? Why is she being sent there with out orders or training or even being woken up.

She moved into a position where her tail was able to move around in the ship. One of the guards told her to keep it hidden from Frieza and the others which she never understood.

Frieza had a tail right, but it he looked like a messed up dinosaur with his. Her's was just like a monkey's, it wasn't bad. Was it?

"3 hours till landing," the recorded voice reminded her.

The girl sat back again with her tail limp. _This is gonna take a long time..._

**-Three Hours Later-**

"1 minute till landing," the voice went again to no one anymore.

The girl feel asleep again halfway through the rest of the trip after mindlessly thinking of food from her being starving and this Earth place.

She didn't realize the ship was now speeding through the Earth's atmosphere. If it were any other kid, then they'd wake up screaming. But she didn't even notice that it was now 20 feet from crashing in a clearing of a forest.

The girl just twitched a little and turned over.

"Landing in 10 seconds," the machine said then began it's counting.

The 4-year old didn't hear it at all. She ignored it all and kept dreaming.

It wasn't until the space pod crashed in the clearing did she wake up. The girl felt rubble covering her and metal trying to scrap her skin.

Her dark, onyx colored eyes opened as she pushed her way out. Dust flew around her as she got up. Rubbing her eyes, she moved onto the soft green stuff she couldn't name from her lack of knowledge of this world.

The girl looked at it and moved her toes again. She was only in the black t-shirt she wore under her armor and some loose dark blue shorts, no shoes or jacket.

It reminded her of that dream she kept having. _Is it the place? Was this place I dreamed about? It has all the same stuff. There's the blue sky with white puffy stuff, green ground, trees... This must be it._

Suddenly footsteps were heard, she quickly turned in the direction. _What I would do for one of those scouters right now._

They got closer and a head was almost in view. Thinking quick, she jumped up in a tree and tried hard to stay hidden in the branches.

A man with grayish-black hair came up to the ship as she saw through the crack in between stems. He looked about 70 or 80, maybe more. The old man looked over her space pod then looked around for the person.

She knew he was looking for her now. As tiny as she was already, the 4-year old girl stayed as low and unnoticeable as she could get.

His eyes caught the movement she made somehow and they stopped directly on where she hid.

Her breath turned shallow and her whole body froze in place. The guy walked near the tree and looked up to her.

"Come on out! I know you're there now! You don't have to be afraid of a old timer like me!" he shouted up to her.

She slowly climbed to the ground again, feeling like she could actually trust him somehow.

"Now that wasn't too bad, was it?" he said nicely and she shrugged. "So was that your ship?"

The little one nodded, "Kind of."

"Well it's not in the best shape anymore," he told her, surveying it over again.

She nodded again. "It wouldn't matter anyway. I think I got banished or something because I have no orders and they never woke me up."

He looked at the young girl with sympathetic eyes. "Banish you? Why would they do something like that?"

She shrugged, "Frieza must have gave up on the training since I'm young and everything."

"Well that isn't nice. You seem like you could be a fantastic fighter with the right training and an experienced trainer. How about I let you train with me? I think you could be a great warrior. We need some girl fighters anyway, this world doesn't seem to get the idea of it though," he said and she smiled at him.

_Wow, no one's was this nice to me on Frieza's ship. _"That would be great!"

"Perfect, now let's get back to my house and I'll make us some food," he told her, smiling back.

They started walking to his place then.

"I'm Mr. Tadao or if you want, you can just call me grandfather since I seem old enough for that," he joked and they laughed.

"Ok... Grandfather," she went along and they laughed some more.

"So what can I call you?" her new grandfather asked with a kind smile.

"Um... I don't think Frieza ever told me my name. Maybe you should pick one because honestly, I got nothing," she told him and he laughed again.

"Alright, well I've always wanted a granddaughter named Kiera," he said and she smiled with a nod.

"I like it. Kiera's a nice name," the 4-year old now called Kiera agreed with him.

They continued to the small house hidden in the forest where Kiera would train and live with her new grandfather, Mr. Tadao.

And that is where our journey begins...

* * *

><p>Btw, Tadao means loyal, faithful man. R&amp;R please and tell me how I'm doing so far. Thanks to the ones who did review the last time. It boosted my confidence. You guys rock! :)<p> 


	3. 4 Years Later

Ok, here is the next chapter thing of my Kiera story. Do you guys like the last thing? Please tell me! But forgetting that since you probably skipped this...

Now for the next installment of the Kiera: The Lost Saiyan story! :p

* * *

><p><strong><em>~4 Years Later~<em>**

Speaker Voice- Here we are, in a nice, quiet, peaceful forest. Everything in perfect harmony. Just nature at it's peak- Wait, was that a-a-a girl swinging by a tail!

A 8 year-old swung on laughing, testing her speed against a jaguar though she was really trying. Jumping off branches and switching from her tail to her hands.

"Can't catch me, can ya?" she yelled back at the tired jaguar just trying to keep running now.

Her black, long hair waved behind her at it's normal, unchanging length that reached her mid-back. Dark onyx eyes glistening in the sunshine with the fun and carefree look showing as always.

"Come on! You can't give up now!" she shouted behind her where the large, spotted cat was panting and slowing down.

Suddenly the girl vanished from the jaguar's view and he stopped to look around. Out of no where she appeared, hanging by her tail upside down in front of the wild cat.

He jumped back and ran out of fear. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Such a scaredy cat sometimes," she said to herself in a disappointed tone.

In a flash, she was back on the ground with her tail flicking behind her.

Speaker Voice- Who is this girl? This is the young, pure-blooded Saiyan we call Kiera. After 4 years of training with her grandfather from that day, she is now a powerful fighter with a pure-heart unlike the others of her race who'd call her a disgrace for her kindness. She has lived in peace for years, though noticing the strange things happening around the planet. But today is a oddly special day for her, though she doesn't know it. This would be the day when a certain lavender-haired youth destroys a certain purple and white alien with it's father.

"Kiera!" a way too familiar voice yelled.

The girl stopped and smiled at the voice. "Coming!"

She ran quick which to her quick meant getting there seconds later from at an invisible speed. "Yes, Ojii-san?"

The elderly man of about 83 chuckled at her quick appearance. "That was fast like usual."

Kiera shrugged with a smile.

"But what I wanted was I feel something entering the Earth's atmosphere. Do you feel it?" her grandfather as she calls him asked.

She tried hard to feel it, but it wasn't very challenging with it being so high at the moment. Kiera nodded with a serious look.

"I'll check it out, alright?" she told him and began to levitate off the ground.

"Don't fight unless you have too, ok?" Mr. Tadao told her and she nodded again, the serious look never leaving her face.

She flew off then to the power level as fast she could without making her power level show. It took her a few minutes because of her suppressing her power.

Kiera finally came to a clear, mountain area where she saw a familiar space ship with 2 alien creatures and a teenager as it looked in front of it. She was frozen, knowing those two aliens all too well.

"No, it can't be them," she whispered to no one in shock.

But it was, Lord Frieza and King Cold. Kiera quickly hid behind a nearby rock to make sure they didn't see her.

"Why here? Why now?" she wondered in her thoughts, worry filling her and tears threatening to break loose.

Kiera stayed close to the rock as she peaked out to see the teenage boy fighting Frieza head on. Her eyes widened in surprise. She's never seen anyone do this before.

Suddenly she heard voices across from her somewhere. Her head snapped towards the noise only to see a group hiding behind a mountain, one man yelling at a short man that was flying in the others' grip.

Kiera's never actually seen anyone beside her grandfather so it scared her a bit. She hid farther behind the rock, her tail limp near the ground. A boy with the group about her age suddenly saw her.

She back up a little more to try and get her out of sight, hoping it would work with all she could.

* * *

><p>The Frieza and Future Trunks thing will be continued in the chapter after the next one alright so don't be spazzy about it. The next chapter will be a little short but it's in Gohan's P.O.V. from when he sees Kiera hiding. R&amp;R pplz! Give me some ideas too if you can! See ya next chapter! :p<p> 


	4. Points and Meetings

As I said in the last chapter at the end, if you didn't skip it, this chapter in in Gohan's point of view from them point when he saw Kiera and with the support and ideas of trunksgf96 (thanks btw!) I added some different points too. Gohan and Kiera are the same age by the way, 8 years old.

Here we go!

* * *

><p>"Huh?"<p>

I swear I just felt a power level rise then disappear in seconds. That was weird...

Vegeta, of course, was yelling at Krillin but this time for trying to fly over to watch the battle between that guy and Frieza.

I noticed something black like hair out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw a girl my age I think hiding.

She looked over with a look that showed she was frightened by either us or Frieza. Her eyes were dark like mine and her clothes were a royal blue gi with a violet purple belt, shoes, and wristbands.

The girl quickly moved back where I could barely see her. I took a step or two near the rock where she hid.

"Gohan, what's up?" Yamcha asked me, causing everyone else to look at me.

"Just saw something over there. Can I check it out? I think it was just a animal or something," I lied, still looking at the rock and trying to see behind it.

"Uh... Sure, Gohan. What was -?" Krillin started but I ran off before he could finish the questions.

The rock was a mile and a half away by my estimate in my head. I slowed near it and a black hair like the last time appeared.

I moved closer and saw the girl there, looking afraid.

"You alright?" I asked her and she jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's not your fault, I just never see a lot of people and Frieza was already here so I'm a little jumpy," she finally answered in a shaky voice.

_**Vegeta's P.O.V-**_

"Uh... Sure, Gohan. What was -?" the idiot midget started to ask Kakkorrat's little brat who just ran off without a single reason.

I huffed and the whole band of morons looked at me curiously.

"You didn't notice it, did you? The flash of energy, the hair, the weird act. It's pretty obvious there's another thing here beside that stupid boy over there fighting for his death," I pointed out, which of course those humans didn't understand.

Lucky they have the Namek here, though of course he kept his smart mouth shut, or they'd all be dead. Though I couldn't care less if they were. All of them... _Maybe not the woman..._

Where the -? I shook my head mentally and dismissed that foolish unknown thought.

"Hey, you! Kakkorrat's boy! Get out here and bring your little 'friend'!" I yelled over to that rock Gohan went behind.

_**Gohan's P.O.V. Again-**_

I nodded with understanding. "Yeah, wait how do you know Frieza?"

She looked down and leaned back against the rock. "Don't get all scared of me or anything, but when I was 4 I was banished to Earth by him because he gave up on my training."

"Really? Wow, I knew he was evil but when you were 4?" I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm not sad. Ojii-san found me when I landed and took me in. I'm find now, but hopefully that evil alien is destroyed now by that teenage dude. Wait, hold on!" she said quickly and shot up.

She looked over the rock and I saw her smile. But something caught my eyes before I could ask her what's happening.

"You have a tail?" I asked stupidly as she jumped back down.

"Huh, oh yeah," she said looking back at the brown tail that swished behind her. "It's nothing really, well not anymore. Moon's gone, no transformation but not like I'd do that anyway."

I calmed a little by that, but was shocked by her possibly being another Saiyan.

"Are you a Saiyan too?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Uh-huh, pure-blood actually. My parents escaped from the destruction of the planet since they were on a mission, but after I was born. Frieza got them and I was taken," she told me like it was nothing to her.

"Wow, I'm just a half-Saiyan. I'm Gohan by the way," I said and she smiled.

"Well that's close enough for me. Oh, I'm Kiera," she said, but then somebody interrupted our actually nice conversation.

"Hey, you! Kakkorrat's boy! Get out here and bring your little 'friend'!" we heard Vegeta yell.

Kiera looked at me with worry and I felt my eyes widen then my jaw dropped mentally. I bit my lip to stop it.

_How did he know she was here? Her power level is hidden and suppressed from her lack of trust in us. How did he still figure out she was here?_

"I said get out here, kid!" he yelled again irritably.

I looked at Kiera with apologetic eyes. "We'd better get out there. He can get really angry when he doesn't get his way."

"I didn't know your friend was a 4 year old," she said sarcastically, breaking her nervous shell.

We both laughed at her joke. When our laughter died, we nervously walked out together. She tried her best to hide behind me and I could feel her shake nervously. Her tail was quivering to the left of her back, halfway hidden.

Gasps were heard from Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, Puar, and Chiaotzu. Piccolo's eyes' widen a bit like Tien's and Vegeta remained the same with a half smirk showing.

"Told you," he muttered victoriously.

"Uh... So Gohan, who's your friend?..." Krillin asked me in a half sarcastic, half shocked voice.

"And why does she have a tail?..." Yamcha added in a failure imitation of his tone.

* * *

><p>Ooh... They found her. What are they gonna do? Will they think she's an enemy? Will she get attacked? Can Gohan explain it all before something happens? Will Kiera attack or flee from a possible fight? Will I ever get my taco? JK! JK! But remember review and rate. Blah, blah, blah... And don't forget! I <strong>do <strong>take ideas and I **will** use them. :) See ya next chapter pplz!

Btw to trunksgf96: Sorry I didn't put much of your Vegeta idea but I couldn't think of anything. SRY! :(


	5. Waiting and Explanations

Ok, so here is the next chapter of my Kiera story. Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the support though! But let's get back to the real reason you stick around. ;)

* * *

><p><em>Kiera's P.O.V.-<em>

"And why does she have a tail?..." the scar-faced guy asked Gohan curiously.

I looked down at my tail and it flicked twice. I was trying to hide myself in Gohan's shadow but it wasn't working at all.

Gohan looked at me for a approval of him telling them who I am. I started to nod, but was distracted by the sudden energy level drop.

Like the group, my head turned towards it's direction. "No way... Frieza's dead?"

They looked at me curiously again but I never returned the stare. I flew up a little to see that teenager, still Super Saiyan, talking to King Cold now.

"Dang, that dude's strong... There goes the dream of destroying that monster myself. Oh well, grandfather didn't want me to fight unless I had to. Even if it was that stupid alien," I thought to myself.

I looked to Gohan and he understood me immediately. Looking back, I saw that guy holding one end of his sword and King Cold with the handle. The lavender-hair guy walked up and made King Cold move backwards with a scared look.

The group then flew up with me when the teen powered up. He blasted King Cold straight threw his chest, sending him into a large rock. The guy ignored his pleas as I saw and turned that alien into dust.

The group seemed shocked but I felt a bit relieved. Those two cruel rulers are dead. What could be better for everyone right now?

The guy turned back normal and put his sword up. He told the group about some guy named Goku landing over somewhere.

"My dad?" Gohan exclaimed happily.

I looked over at him. He was smiling which made me feel a bit happy.

The guy took off and two of the people went after him.

"Wait up!" Gohan yelled and flew up.

I shot after with the other behind soon enough. I caught up with Gohan easy. "You could have warned me. I want to come too."

Gohan looked at me in surprise. Did he think I wasn't gonna catch up?

"I thought you didn't trust us all yet?" he asked and I shrugged.

"You seem like a person I can trust so I'll risk it," I said with a smile.

He smiled back and we both looked back at the sky ahead.

I landed beside Gohan after his friends and the lavender-haired dude did.

The guy threw out one of those capsules grandfather told me about once with a refrigerator in it. He took out a can of drink called 'soda' as the others landed behind us.

"Might as well be comfortable. Goku won't be here for 3 hours," the guy told us all.

The group, beside Gohan, was trying to decide who to question first, me or him.

Gohan ignored their looks and went up to the fridge by himself. "Nice selection."

The blue-haired woman followed behind him. She looked with him and said, "Wow, I'm starting to like this guy. He has root beer."

"Is there any grape guys?" that midget guy asked.

I didn't really understand what they were talking about. I've never had one of these drinks so this was weird. Gohan handed that man one of the drinks and the two took a sip.

Gohan noticed my curious looks at the sodas and walked over. "You've never had a soda have you?"

I shook my head. "No, I've never heard of them before."

The midget guy looked over at me with a few of the others in surprise. Gohan went over and got me one like his then handed me it.

"Try it then. They're good," he promised with a encouraging smile.

I looked from his too the can in my hands that read orange soda. I shrugged and opened it. Taking one nervous sip, I realized he was right. It wasn't that bad at all. I took it from my lips and smiled.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks," I said nicely.

"You haven't told us who you are. Same goes for that guy," the scar-faced guy said, making me stop in mid sip.

I swallowed quick and took the thing from my lips once again. "Huh?"

"We don't know your name or that guys'?" the midget repeated over for me.

That lavender-hair guy looked down and I looked at Gohan in a way that said "Should I tell them?"

He nodded and I turned back to the group.

"My name's Kiera."

"Why do you have a tail?" that same guy who asked first questioned again like earlier.

"I thought that was the obvious to you guys, but oh well. I'm a Saiyan. Full blooded, not half-blood like Gohan," I answered easily.

They were a little shocked, all except one.

"That's impossible. The planet was destroyed long ago by Frieza. That means Kakkorrat and myself are the only ones alive. If you count Kakkorat's son over there, that makes three of us," the spiky-haired man from earlier who told everyone I was hiding told me.

"Yes, but my parents were on a mission then. After I was born, Frieza killed them and took me. He banished me when I was 4, without concerning me of course, and I ended up here. But luckily, Ojji-san found me and took me in. So, I can tell for sure I am Saiyan even if you don't want to believe it," I explained calmly in a short summary of everything.

The woman looked at me with sympathetic like Ojji-san did when I told him like she wanted to hug me. As a known fact, Saiyan aren't into all that mushy stuff so I looked away from her.

Nobody said anything yet so I thought I'd add something.

"Besides, if you, Gohan, and Kakkorrat who I'm sure is Gohan's dad, Goku, were the only Saiyans alive then that guy wouldn't be able to go Super Saiyan."

That mystery dude and that other guy looked up at me immediately. The mystery guy looked a little pissed that I pointed that out, not like it's a secret anymore.

Gohan gave me a warning look for that other one he knew and I sighed then nodded.

"Let's just get along for now. I'm Bulma by the way," the blue-haired woman told me kindly.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you, Bulma."

"I'm Krillin." "Name's Yamcha." "I'm Chiaotzu and that's Tien!" "Puar!"

Bulma finished the rest for me, mainly the silent two of the group since she didn't know lavender-hair dude. "And that's Piccolo and Vegeta. We don't know him though."

"It's alright, it's good to meet you all though," I said politely too them all, besides Vegeta.

"So let me get this right. Your grandfather took you in after you were banished by Frieza and now you're here. But one thing I don't get is, how did you know where everyone was?" Yamcha asked me.

"Power levels, duh. Ojii-san trained me himself and that was easy for me," I answered and they seemed confused.

"He trained you?" Krillin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's really strong and helpful," I told him with a smile.

"She sounds like another Goku," Tien said to the others and they mostly smiled, except Piccolo and Vegeta of course.

_I can already tell those two are the silent ones, Tien counting too. Yamcha must be the joker idiot type, Krillin seems like the sarcastic type, and Bulma seems cool. Chiaotzu and Puar are kind of hyper and friendly. Vegeta seems very rude and arrogant. Gohan is the most trusting to me already and seems like he'd be a great friend to anyone. No idea for the mystery guy and Piccolo will take time do to his silence._

After a while, we all settled into spots to wait. Piccolo, Vegeta, and the lavender-hair guy were in different spots away from the group. Tien and Chiaotzu sat by a rock to the left away from us too. Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Gohan, and Krillin were sitting in a group talking low.

I was deciding whether to go home since there's no threat or stay with them. I sat beside Gohan, battling it in my mind.

_Grandfather said to check it out, not stay and talk. He's gonna be so worried! What will you tell him? Some group of people were there and you told them almost everything about you? Yeah, that's a great conversation. Then there's the part when you have to explain no one even knows the-guy-who-killed-Frieza's name. That's great!_

"You alright?" Gohan asked me, I guess seeing my expression.

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking over stuff," I told him when I cut off the thoughts finally to speak.

"Like what?"

"Ojji-san for one. He's gonna be worried with how long I've been gone. Usually I'll be close in the forest but never this far for this long."

"Well, when my dad gets here then I guess you can go back. He's really nice and stuff. You don't have to wait though if you don't want too."

"No, I will. I'm out here ain't I? Don't think I'll just leave now. I'm not mean enough to do that, Gohan. Trust me on that."

He smiled and I smiled back. "Thanks, Kiera."

"Ok, time's up! Goku should be here any minute," the lavender-hair dude announced for us, standing up.

Gohan gave me a joyful look. _He's happy, that's good. I'm happy too. Gohan is meeting his dad again after a while I'm guessing. He's deserves too be excited like this and really glad._

* * *

><p>Lame chapter, I know. But there's no way to really make that super exciting. Don't hate me for it. I'm trying hard for you people now. Just be happy that I didn't quit yet.<p>

_**Very Important Author Note:**_ I need your opinion. So I'm trying to decide, should I let her be in the cell games or just helping time to time. I have a really good idea for her coming back from the three years but I don't know where to put her in the actual saga. There's also a idea for later in the Buu saga that I can work in for both ideas. Just give me your ideas so I can continue. Thanks, see ya. R&R please!

**P.S.-** Thanks so much for the reviews so far! You guys rock! :D


	6. A Friend's Death

I AM SO VERY, VERY SORRY! I had writer's block for a while and this was the best I got so far. I AM VERY VERY SORRY AGAIN! And if you read the Vanessa story, I'm having trouble there too. (Cries) I FAILED YOU PEOPLE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

* * *

><p>Goku landed a mile or something away and we all flew to meet him. He came in a space pod strangely but I didn't ask.<p>

Cheers erupted when the man I guess was him with spiky, messy looking hair came out. I smiled as Gohan went along with the rest of them. _I barely know the guy and I already feel great that he's happy! Oh well..._

They started talking about how they knew he was coming and the mystery dude flew off to talk to Goku alone.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Bulma said.

I looked at her and then at the two talking across from us. _Yeah, same here... It must be important though if he can't tell it too everyone..._

We stood there waiting till Goku came back but the guy left. Piccolo explained all this stuff because Goku wouldn't. I believed what he said about the future but the others didn't at first. But then the future guy flew in his capsule or time machine above us then left in a flash.

"I guess we should start training," Krillin said, staring at the sky where the teen disappeared.

"Yeah," Yamcha agreed in surprise as a few others nodded.

Once they came to, Goku explained his move Instant Transmission. Then Yamcha, Vegeta, Chiatzu, Bulma, Tien, and Krillin left to train. That left me with Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo.

"Hey, Piccolo you want to come train with us?" Goku asked, earning a shrug.

"Sure, why not?" Piccolo answered him and Gohan turned to me.

"Kiera, you want to train too?" he asked me now.

"I might come by sometime to spar, but I have to get back to Ojji-san. Thanks for the offer though," I told him and he frowned.

"Oh, okay. I guess you're right." He became happy again. "But you better not forget to come and train with us."

I giggled with a smile. "I won't, trust me."

"Okay, I guess we better go. Bye, Kiera! See ya next time!" Goku yelled, blasting off and waving with Piccolo right behind him.

Gohan grinned and waved before he shot off into the air after them. I smiled lightly at this. _He's so nice. I'll try to go train with them sometime this week._

_**~ 2 Years Later ~**_

So far, I've been training with Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku at least 3 days a week. Sometimes 4 if Ojii-san doesn't need my help with chores like finding food, cleaning, or helping with getting fire wood.

But this is the worst day of my life due to that...

I came home at sunset after a long day of training. A grin plastered to my face and my gi torn and dirty. "Ojii-san? I'm home!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Grin faded, heart stopped, everything around me frozen.

"Ojii-san..." I whispered faintly, voice cracking as tears welled up in my eyes.

He laid there on the floor, eyes closed and mouth half open. One arm near his heart, the other outstretched with his fingers curved in slightly like he held something before this. My world crashed and my heart shattered into pieces.

"No... He can't... Not now..." Silent streams of clear tears ran down my cheeks. "Please... He can't leave me yet..."

I fell next to him and tried to check for a pulse. A breath. Just some way to know he still had a chance. Nothing... I strangled cry came from my throat as I swallowed back a sob and got up. "Ojii-san... Why?... Why now?... How could you leave me alone?..."

"NO!" I screamed, my power increasing to higher levels than I've ever reached. My eyes turned a bright teal color. My hair turning a shining gold with sharp, spiked ends that illuminated the dark house.

The house shook from my mixture of sadness and anger over the death of the only person that ever seemed like family to me. Sparkling tears flew from me to land softly on the floor. I dropped back to my knees warily, feeling weak now from the amazing power surge. My hair fell back in it's normal long, straight, jet black way that flowed along my mid-back. My eyes resumed their same coal color.

My breath came in long, deep gasps from being worn out and the cries I was choking back. I heaved, holding myself up with my arms that seemed like they'd break at any second. Small puddles of crystal formed soon like the pain in my heart. _Why? Kami, just why?..._

_**~ That Night ~**_

I had my own private funeral for Ojii-san. I buried him in a spot where the trees circled around near a waterfall. It was a beautiful spot. Quiet... Peaceful... A place where Ojji-san would of practiced meditating. I made him a tombstone out of a boulder that with a tiny Ki blast I wrote "Here lies Jin Tadao. A hopeful, strong, wise man. May he rest in peace."

I showed a sign of respect and laid some white flowers on his grave. "I'll miss you dearly... Ojii-san... For you, I will train to my limit to beat these challenges I will face in the future along side my friends..."

* * *

><p>Yes, it was short again. But it was so sad! I had to stop there or I would start crying. R&amp;R please and pay a little respect to Tadao. For Kiera, okay? Pretty please? (Uses Son Puppy Dog Eyes) And I WILL try to get a new chapter up soon! Please remain very patient and loyal. I'm trying the best I can.<p> 


	7. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z (and GT sucks... :p)

I've kept to my promise like I said. My training schedule is now from dawn to dusk with only two lunch break. (I know! I don't get how I can live on this either!) I haven't been visiting Gohan lately with me training like this. I hate that, but I can't quit at the rate I'm going. I can control transforming into a Super Saiyan now and I've gotten stronger than ever.

I cut my hair a little shorter where it's a inch or two above my elbows and put it up in a ponytail, leaving my bangs out to cover my eye partially. The clothes I wore was a purple tank, some black training shorts, black trainers, and a purple wristband.

Today is the day the future guy said the androids would show up by the way. I got up late this morning by accident and hurried through eating and getting dressed. When I finally got on my way I searched for Gohan's ki. He was a little far and it seems the fight's already started or one did.

I flew quick, keeping my power level hidden so I didn't distract anyone or catch their attention. I came to a mountain where Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Gohan, and Vegeta seemed like they were looking for someone. Suddenly someone appeared behind Piccolo and covered his mouth. Anger rose in me and I flashed over there to help. When I made it there and was about to hit the unknown person, my hit was double teamed with another.

The thing crashed and let go as I looked up at my helper. "What up, G?"

Gohan looked up at me in surprise. "Kiera? You look different."

"Hair cut and new gear. But we can catch up later on that. Now explain. What is that and where is Goku and Yamcha?" I asked him seriously. I kept my gaze locked on the unknown threat.

"In a quick summary? That's one of the androids, dad got that virus in the middle of his fight with the other one Vegeta blew up and Yamcha took him home. Got it?" he made sure and I nodded seriously.

"Yup, oh yeah. Hi, Piccolo, you 'right?" I remembered finally to check on the Namekian beside us, watching the android intently like I was.

"Fine, nice to see you finally, Kiera. I hope you kept up on your training," Piccolo answered me and I nodded.

"I'm not a slacker. Of course I did," I said with a tint of a cocky attitude in my tone.

"Good, I'll be looking forward to seeing how powerful you are. You didn't train with us for a year almost," he reminded me and I sighed.

"I had reasons that I'll tell you later. We'd better focus," I told them and the agreed.

Future boy showed up soon enough, then Bulma with a baby and some guy that didn't seem like he was enjoying being near her. The android shot her plane down though, luckily Future boy caught them or Bulma and the baby mainly. The android gave a speech on how he'll be back and release 2 new androids, 17 and 18, to destroy us all.

After that, Gohan was told to take Bulma, the baby, and the other guy home. I helped him out there and helped them to Bulma's house. By then we blasted off to the Son's household to check on Goku. Gohan explained to me what all happened on the way there.

"Wow, now I regret the extra training last night. It made me wake up late and be all lost. Oh well, I did help out a bit. But you had it covered anyway," I said and Gohan rolled his eyes.

"K, would you stop that? You were just a little late, it's fine. You made it at least. By the way, where were you? You didn't show for the whole year. I was getting a bit worried that I made you mad or something," he asked me finally.

I sighed and turned around to face the sky above, crossing my arms and legs in mid air. Some how I was still keeping up with him. "Long story, a sad one at that. But to skip the sad part I was training non-stop all year."

"Why? We could of done that with you," he reminded me and I shrugged.

"Not just that training, Gohan. I was training on how to take care of myself on my own too. I had to make sure I could make it at my place by myself with no one's help at all," I told him, entering deep thought.

He looked up in wonder, "Why did you need to do that?"

My gaze dropped on my arms, "Ojii-san... H-He... He died..."

Gohan's look became a look of shock, sadness, worry, and pity. "W-What?"

"Yeah... That night after the last training with you guys... I found him there..." I said, my voice growing silent. I flipped back over to fly normal.

He flew closer and hesitantly put his arm around me in a half hug to try to comfort me. I looked at him then moved closer to allow it. He looked a bit confused. _He is his father's son. And he is shy sometimes..._

We broke apart when the house came into view. I landed next to Gohan, seeing Krillin and Yamcha carrying Goku on a mattress into a large airplane. Chi Chi immediately ran up to hug Gohan as I went over to the guys. Future boy covered Goku with a huge blanket.

"Where are we going?" I asked them.

"Hey, Kiera. Long time, no see. We're taking Goku to the Kami House right now to make sure he's safe," Yamcha explained helpfully.

I nodded to show I understood. "Okay, that will be good to know he'll be fine while he's in this state." I looked from Goku to them now. "So, who's driving?"

We piled in the airplane. Yamcha flew us, Future boy or Trunks sat across from us on the other side of Goku, Chi Chi was at the end of Goku's mattress, and Gohan and I were sitting on the opposite of Mirai with Krillin near us.

"So the android I saw, it was this Dr. Gero who created 3 new androids. But only two were from your time. Now, these two are even stronger. So in other terms of saying this, all of us are screwed until either Goku wakes up or we train some more. Okay... I think I got this now," I say sarcastically after Trunks explained what happened after we left.

"When you put it that way, we sound weak," Yamcha played from the front seat.

"Well, I said my terms. Not yours'. And I'm not trying to sound negative, that's just what I got from that," I told him with a shrug.

"Okay, but one thing. Gohan, you haven't finished your homework," Chi Chi complained and Gohan groaned.

"But mom..." he said as me and Mirai snickered with Yamcha and Krillin laughing quietly from the front.

"No buts, mister. Now you better start on it," she told him and gave the pile of work to him.

"I guess I'm not missing much about parenting," I muttered with a smirk where Gohan heard.

He chuckled, "Just wait, K. If she hears, then you'll probably have her doing the same thing."

"But there's one little flaw in that. I'm not leaving my little home," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Mom has her ways of getting what she wants," he warned me.

"I have my ways too, Gohan. And they help me get out of those situations."

We laughed as he began his homework on his mother's command. Chi Chi looked at me and smiled. I looked up and smiled back her. _What's she smiling about? Did I say something? Or is it because I made Gohan laugh? Hmm... I wonder..._

Then the built in phone rang. Krillin answered it quickly which I was grateful for since that dumb ringing hurt my ears. "Hello?"

"Krillin? Is Trunks there with you?" Bulma asked from the other line loudly. We all looked up at him.

He nodded, "Yeah, Trunks is with us."

"Good, put him on. I have some important news," she said, sounding worried.

Krillin turned to look at the Mirai. "Actually he can hear you fine now. Go ahead."

"Alright, we got a call from one guy who had a question about a machine he found. It said Capsule Corp. on the side so he called to ask what it was. But our workers didn't know so they asked him to send a picture. They showed me and it kinda looks like your time machine, Trunks. Here I'll fax you the picture," she told us.

Trunks stood up and grabbed the picture as soon as it printed out. "Huh? How's this possible?"

"I don't know. I was gonna go check it out and I was wondering if you wanted to come look at it with me," she asked him from the speaker.

Me and Gohan were on his sides looking at the picture. He slowly nodded as he stared at the photo. It was definitely not normal. Because it was a moldy, faded yellow, broken, time machine there that looked exactly like his. I looked at Gohan and mouthed, 'G, this is creepy.'

He nodded with the same confused look. 'Yeah, I know.'

"Okay, I need to check this out anyway," Trunks answered without his eyes leaving the picture.

"Great! I'll meet you there! The area coordinates should be on the back if you have any trouble," she said happily.

"Alright, bye," he said and Krillin hung up the phone.

"This is just to weird," Krillin said and Trunks nodded.

"I know, I better go. I want to know how this is possible," he said, starting to go towards the opening side of the plane in the back.

"Hold on, I want to go," Gohan said, walking up to Mirai.

"Gohan! You have all that work to do! There is no way you're going now!" Chi Chi shouted in defense of him staying.

"Mom... I'll do it when we get back," he said, sounding like the average teenager.

"Count me in! I need to do something here. I feel useless," I added, I can't train now. Might as well go with them.

Mirai looked at us with a smile, "I guess that's alright." Chi Chi glared at him with her arms crossed, he bit his lip. "If Chi Chi is okay with it, I mean."

I raised an eyebrow, "I hope you mean Gohan, Trunks. Because I'm a little alone in the whole supervision department."

The others look at me in confusion, well beside Gohan and Trunks I mean.

"What do you mean, Kiera?" Krillin asked me, I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Uh... Well... I'm kinda..." I looked down at my feet. "I kinda live by myself now."

"What? Why?" Chi Chi, Krillin, and Yamcha yelled together.

I held my ears tight since mine are more sensitive than Gohan and Trunks'. _Lucky half-breeds... _"Gah! I'm still full-blooded you know! Don't you know how sensitive my hearing is?"

"Sorry, but what?" Yamcha asked from the front seat, actually being a little quiet.

"Thank you, hopefully my ears stop ringing. But yeah, I'm on my own. Grandpa... He died a year ago... So yes, I'm by myself. But I am PERFECTLY fine on my own," I told them, trying to make sure no one made me live somewhere else.

They all wore a look of sympathy. I stopped myself from glaring. _I maybe only 11, but I still have all the strength and skills of a Saiyan. Well more strength than average... But still! I'm fine alone! Ojii-san did teach me useful things besides fighting._

"Sound like someone we know, Yamcha," Krillin whispered to his buddy, causing him to laugh while he nodded.

I got it and sighed, "Heard that, Krillin." I turned to Mirai again. "Can we go please?"

He shrugged, "Sure, alright with me. I don't want mom to get mad at us for being late anyway."

I smiled, "Finally! Sorry, I don't mean to offend. I just really need to do at least. I hate being stuck in contained places."

"Now I'm sure who she sounds like," Yamcha whispered to Krillin again.

"I love the compliments, boys. Keep 'em coming," I joked after hearing them. They stopped in mid-laugh and stared. I shrugged, "Huh, silent now? Ah... And I was just getting my confidence up."

Gohan laughed and we finally got on our way. We flew fast and got to the place with the machine before Bulma.

"Wow, Trunks, that does look like your time machine," I said and he nodded, still speechless.

"Hey!" Bulma's voice yelled from her hover car.

She landed near us and jumped out to say hi. "Hey you guys. Nice to see the surprise guests. Did you see it?"

"Hey, Bulma," I greeted first.

"Yeah, it's over here. I don't understand this though," Trunks said, turning back to the time machine that was covered in moss with a broken hood.

"Whoa... Wait, I thought you had your time machine?" I remembered and he continued to stare.

"I do, it's right here." He threw out a capsule with his time machine in it.

The two devices were there, side-by-side. One broken, the other in perfect condition. Trunks walked up the the damaged one and rubbed off some of the grime to show the word 'hope' with a exclamation point at the end. He gasped and opened the hood. The thing was slow, but worked enough. He pressed some buttons and it powered up again. "It's low on fuel, but just enough to find out where it's from."

He took a second and became shocked again. "This was set 3 years before I planned to come. But who else would be able to use the time machine except me?"

Gohan stared at a bush and began to walk towards it. I raised an eyebrow. "Gohan? What's up?"

He disappeared behind it then shouted, "Hey! Come look at this!"

We all followed his path to where he stood, mesmerized by a huge bug carcass. "Huh, well that's new."

"Ew! What is that thing?" Bulma shrieked as I went up to it.

"It's just the skin. Wow... Never seen anything like this before. No wait, planet Arlia had something kinda like this. But it was bigger," I surveyed and shrugged. "Wonder where it came from then?"

Bulma just gaped at me. "How can you get so close and not be freaking out?"

I blinked at her, "Huh? Oh, after being on a ship with the creepiest, perverted, weird looking aliens, nothing freaks me out. Well besides all that doctor stuff." I shivered, tail wrapping my waist tighter. "Gah, I hated being trained by Raditz."

"Raditz?" Gohan asked, knowing exactly who I meant, and I nodded.

"Yeah, he was told to train me before Frieza turned on him. That guy shows no mercy to 3 or 4-year-old kids. But you guys knew that. I got kicked through a steel wall hit the next one with my head. I was put in a regeneration tank for 2 days because of him. I hated doctors and him since. Remind me to thank Piccolo and your dad for that," I told him.

"Okay... So where is the creature?" Trunks wondered.

We all looked at each other. Yeah, this could be a problem...


	8. The Monster Has Arrived!

Forgive my absence, please? I'm SO VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I meant to update soon, but I got sidetracked, then I tried to write but my internet wouldn't work, and when it did I was struck with writer's block! I'm very unfortunate if you couldn't tell... But I'm back and ready to go, even if my attempt sucks since I'm still recovering from the writer's block!

BUT ANYWAY! This chapter is in Kiera's P.O.V. Here we go! :D

Disclaimer: I have a cookie... But I still don't own DBZ!

* * *

><p>Gohan, Trunks, and I got to the Kame house after Bulma left to examine that egg. We walked in just to be told by Krillin to come see some report on the TV that Bulma had just called them about to our surprise. A city called Gingertown was being terrorized by something. The announcer was talking about it until he froze. Whatever was wrecking that city was coming for him. All there was before the picture turned to static was a yell. I gasped when Krillin changed the channel. It showed a street with outfits scattered around, but no people. The announcer's microphone was in view. He was no where in sight. Neither was that monster.<p>

"Oh Kami..." I muttered and Gohan nodded.

Trunks explained for us about the egg and the other time capsule. I was too busy thinking about that horrid demon that hurt all of those innocent people.

"This must be that girl Kiera I've been hearing about."

Hearing my name snapped me out of my thinking. "Huh?" The person who said it was an old man with red sunglasses. "Yeah, I'm Kiera."

He grinned and knotted his hands behind his back. "I'm Roshi, the famous turtle hermit and martial arts master. You're that little girlfriend of Gohan's, right?"

My cheeks flushed, "No! We're only friends!" Gohan had the same show of embarrassment when he agreed.

"Yeah, sure you are," a pig I guessed was Oolong joked with us. I glared at him. "Jeez, kid. You're as scary as Chi Chi when you're mad."

Chi Chi smiled at me with pride. If only I knew what was going through her head. Then again hearing the word "Grandchildren" over and over wasn't in my best interest. Or good for my own sanity.

Suddenly a large power level caught my attention. I glanced at Gohan. "Do you feel that too?"

He gave a stiff nod, "It feels like there's two Piccolos."

"We better check this out," Krillin said strictly and we went outside with Yamcha and Mirai Trunks behind us. "It's almost like Frieza and King Cold. But Trunks killed them already."

"I feel it too. It feels like Goku too me," Yamcha spoke up.

Gohan flew up to where Goku was resting. "But my dad is here."

"Then what could it be..." I muttered to myself. This was strange. Such a high power level. Each of us feel it's someone different but all our guesses are wrong. The longer I thought about it, the closer I got to my answer. The egg. It wasn't far from Gingertown, so it could only mean that whatever came out of it killed those people; and as far as I could tell, we couldn't do much to stop it.

"I'm going to find out what it is," Trunks declared and flew up before anyone could object.

"Me too. I want to know what did this to all of those people," Krillin followed Trunks to the city.

I wished to go with them, but I didn't want to leave Gohan here. No way would Chi Chi let him go with Goku being ill, the trouble with the androids, and whatever is out there now.

A while later, I sat in the living room watching TV. Chi Chi and Gohan were caring for Goku and I didn't want to get in the way. Instead, I watched for anymore broadcasts on the mysterious foe and disappearances. The androids didn't seem as big as a problem anymore to any of us, well except Trunks probably. Another sweep through the channels flashed by until I saw tanks moving into a town. _Huh?_

I stopped immediately. The military was going to Gingertown to fight the unknown monster! Those morons! What are they thinking?! "Hey! Come look at this! Quick!"

The guys paused their game of Go Fish – I thought they'd being playing poker too – and came to see what had alarmed me. The scene is of the tanks driving up and the monster standing in the distance. Those humans are trying to surround it! Fools! **^Hehe... Excalibur moment!^**

"Hey, guys! My mom said -" Gohan stopped short when he saw the TV. The monster easily blew up the army with ease like I had anticipated. "That's that creature... It didn't even think about it before murdering them..."

I shifted my gaze to my friend. He stared at the screen with distant eyes full of hate, pain, and sorrow. And this was only the beginning of the terror.

* * *

><p>I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Don't kill me please! I hope you find this okay! *dodges rotten fruit, garbage, and shiruikens* I'll try to make the next chapter better! I'm sorry again!<p>

BTW: I am thinking of making a Soul Eater story. Sound good? If you want, I'll put up my mini stories for it which I will update each time I get a new idea – this happens often – and maybe if you ask, a thing for my mini DBZ stories that will be for only original characters. Tell me what you think please! See ya next time! X3


	9. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber!

This is going quick isn't it?

Somewhere in The Background Death The Kid is screaming: THE CHAPTERS ARE NO LONGER SYMMETRICAL!

*Turns around quickly* SHH, KID! If they say no Soul Eater fanfic then they'll take you away! *faces readers again after hiding Kid* Anywhores!... You guys deserve another chapter since my last one was so short! Again, tell me what you think of me possibly writing a Soul Eater story either by PM or on here! You guys are amazing and I thank you for the nice reviews!

Disclaimer: *empties pockets* A few scraps of paper, dust, string, a quarter... Nope! I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Soul Eater, or Dragon Ball GT, which I don't like at all. Hey, GT Vegeta! What was that in DBZ about Saiyan's hair not changing from the day they were born?! Yeah, explain the mustache! *goes on a rant*

* * *

><p>Since Goku was doing better, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, Tien, and I took the opportunity to take the airplane to search for Cell, the monster. All I could think about were those people he killed and those who suffer knowing they could be next. If I were stronger, I might have been more anxious to fight Cell. Yet, I couldn't seem to find the courage. I put on a brave look to keep everyone from seeing my nervous demeanor underneath.<p>

"Are we there yet, Yamcha?" Tien asked, he couldn't stand this waiting.

"Soon," Yamcha assured him.

Tien passed me where I sat on the floor near Piccolo. "Well, hurry up. We don't want Cell to get away again." The triclops leaned against the wall opposite from where me and the Namek sat. "We have to stop him; and quickly."

"But we have to find him first," Piccolo reminded him.

I nodded along, pulling my knees to my chest. "Hopefully we will soon..."

"Man, we could sure use Goku," Krillin added in, looking thoughtfully out the windshield.

My eyes widened when Goku appeared suddenly behind Krillin. Piccolo gasped at the sudden appearance, as well as Yamcha who had to see if it was true. "Goku?"

Gohan was shaking, "I-It's... My dad..."

"Sure be great if he showed up," Krillin went on obliviously.

"Krillin," I said quietly to get his attention. "Turn around."

Slowly, Krillin looked back and saw the reason Gohan was so excited. Goku put a hand up in greeting. "Hey."

Krillin turned back. "Yup. I must be losing it. I'm starting to see things." He turned around again in realization. "Goku?"

"Hi, Krillin," Goku said kindly to his longtime best friend.

"Goku!" Krillin sprinted forward with tears sprouting from his eyes. He actually made them crash through the back, hugging Goku. "Goku! You came back!"

Goku smiled at him and the two started to laugh, but the plane was leaving without them. I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Yamcha, swing around to get those two. The sooner they're in, the sooner we can fix this thing and go."

Once Krillin and Goku were back in the plane and the back was fixed, we were able to continue the flight.

"I can't believe it!" Krillin shouted again happily. "You're back!"

Goku chuckled, "Yeah! So when do we eat?"

Tears sprang to the corners of the monk's eyes once more. "Goku, you nut! You're back to normal all right!"

"Well a guy's gotta eat, right?" Goku joked. A Saiyan's appetite never rests, mine being an exception.

Gohan begun to cry a little too. Goku saw it. "Hey, why the long face, kiddo?" He ruffled my buddy's unruly black hair. "There."

Gohan laughed carelessly, "I missed you, daddy."

Goku walked over to where Piccolo and I were. He shortly examined the green alien. "Hmm... Kamicollo!"

Piccolo looked like the air had been knocked out of him. I snickered along with Krillin and Gohan.

"What did I say something wrong?" Goku innocently asked.

"Listen," Piccolo sternly commanded him. "I've been through some changes, but my name is still Piccolo and don't you forget that."

Goku grinned, "Sure! No problem." He laughed cheerfully.

"Well what?" Piccolo glared at the man.

Goku stopped and became serious. "Uh, hey, Piccolo? There's no way we can beat a guy like Cell in a fight right now. That's why I've decided I'm going to start training again. And I know a place where I can get a year of training in a day."

I raised an eyebrow. _A year of training in a day? Wow... That sounds incredible._

"Where's that?" Yamcha asked him.

"It's back at Kami's place," was Goku's only reply.

"So it's back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Piccolo said without surprise.

_Hyperbolic Time Chamber? _I was never told of the place. _That's where you can get a year of training in a day? That's amazing._

"I see," the Namek went on. "No one has ever been to stand more than a year in there. No one. It might be way more than you can handle, Goku."

"Yeah, that's why I'm taking Trunks and Vegeta. Surely one of us will be able to do it," the older Saiyan confidently told him. It kinda put a damp on my spirits not being involved in the plan.

"Then go. Quickly. Cell gets stronger every day and time is in short supply. If we let Cell absorb 17 and 18 we're finished for sure," Piccolo warned him, yet that didn't rid Goku of his smile.

"True." The hero turned. "Come on, Gohan. You too, Kiera. We'll need both of you for this fight." I glanced at Gohan then got to my feet. "Grab onto me."

"Right." Gohan nodded, taking his father's hand. "Let's do it."

"Okay," I agreed and lightly grabbed the hem of the shirt on Goku's gi like a child.

Goku looked at each of us before putting two fingers to his forehead. We would have disappeared in seconds, but Krillin stopped us. "Is it true you guys will be gone for just one day? That's cool." He narrowed his eyes in a strict fashion that fit him in a way. It made him appear more like the fighter he was, tough and brave, than the funny guy I had gotten used too. "Train hard. We'll find Cell."

"It's a deal," Goku replied and we were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Next thing I know, we land behind Future Trunks in a rocky area. Gohan and I let go of Goku and the first I do is look around. Vegeta was across from us on a cliff, staring blankly ahead with his back to us. Besides him and Trunks, this place looked deserted. I doubted many animals passed through with the uneven mountains of rock.

"Goku?" Trunks says, looking up at from his seat on the ground.

"Hey. How's the training going, Trunks?" Goku asked him.

The time traveler got up. "Not well. I guess my father really doesn't want me to train with him." He stared back at his father. "He thinks I'll slow him down and every time I get close he tells me to get lost. Look at him. He isn't doing anything. He's been standing in the same spot, staring into space, for the last three days. He hasn't moved."

"Yeah, that is strange." Goku started to smile. "Maybe he's waiting for a sign or something to show him the way, right?" He flew up. "I'll go have a word with him."

Of course, with my overly advanced Saiyan hearing, I could hear every word they said. Goku explained the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to Vegeta and the prince only agreed to go in with Trunks if he went first. That was no shock. The arrogant man would have demanded to go first anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

We arrived at Kami's Lookout. Mr. Popo, a genie who helped Kami at the Lookout, told us about the Time Chamber. I tried hard to listen, but the new place was interesting to me. If it was all in the chamber, I'd figure it out or Goku could tell me again. From what I've picked up, he's been in the chamber before when he was a boy and trained in there for as long as he could handle – around six hours I think. It was pretty good then that he could be in there for that long.

Our group came to a halt suddenly, causing me to almost bump into Gohan. Mr. Popo was beside a brown door that had two parallel rows of squares that dented in going down it. "Here it is."

"Wow... So that's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, huh?" Gohan awed. I wondered mostly what is was like inside. The door itself wasn't very interesting.

"Now. Which group goes first?" Mr. Popo questioned us.

Goku told Trunks and Vegeta to go on in like he promised the prince he would. Mr. Popo didn't object. "Good. Right this way, please." He opened the door by the gold curved handle – which faced downward instead of the usual sideways – to reveal a pure white never ending room that began with a creamy temple-like platform held up by a few posts. "Once you cross the threshold, you're to spend a year in the room but when you leave, only a day will have passed in this dimension. Good luck."

"Thank you, Goku," Trunks said to Goku as he passed to enter the huge chamber.

"Good luck, Trunks. Take care of Vegeta, okay?" I wanted to laugh so badly when Goku added that. Vegeta huffed and followed his son into the room. Mr. Popo shut the door behind them to seal them in until the year for them was over and a day in out world had passed.

"I sure hope those two get along," Gohan thought aloud.

I nodded in agreement. _Yeah, I hope so too. I bet Trunks is probably wishing the same thing right now._

* * *

><p>Well there you go! Exactly 1560 words! Not as much as I wanted, but it'll do! I'm sorry it's mostly filler. The next chapter should be slightly more intriguing I hope! Remember to review, favorite, and possibly advertise on your own stories! Oh and I'm still want messages on the Soul Eater fan fictions! There are no added characters of my own, only originals! See ya!<p> 


End file.
